The Glass Feet
by YunJaeAFA
Summary: Tapi kau tahu sendiri bagaimana keadaanku, aku tak mungkin menjadi pasanganmu, Yunho./Namja tampan itu menyerukkan kepalanya ke leher Jaejoong./Ketika ia melihat dengan dekat, tampak seperti ada selapis kristal yang menutupi kulitnya./"Apa benar kau yang memperkosa dan membunuh salah satu modelku ?"/"Maafkan aku, aku tak bisa membantumu."/YAOI/YUNJAE/DLDR/UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

**Cast : Kim Jaejoong (22)**

 **Jung Yunho (22)**

 **And The Other**

 **Genre : Romance, Family, Fantasy, Friendship**

 **Rate : M**

 **Disclaimer : Jaejoong is belong to Yunho. But this fanfic is belongs to me.**

 **Warning : Yaoi alias Boys x boys love, alur gak jelas, mungkin agak OOC di awal.**

 **And the story is begin …**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't like don't read**

 **Gak suka gak usah baca**

 **.**

 **.**

Musim dingin itu, diberitakan di sebuah surat kabar tentang badai salju yang diperkirakan datang seminggu lagi, juga tentang seorang pejabat yang terbukti korupsi dan sekelompok kawanan merpati yang menghalangi jalan. Tetapi Jung Yunho tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan berita itu, ia lebih baik berdiri berjam-jam memandangi foto hitam putih atau berjam-jam berada di ruang pencucian film yang gelap.

Musim dingin kali ini Yunho menemukan objek-objek fotonya dimana-mana. Seperti pertigaan jalanan yang terlihat suram karena tak pernah dilewati orang dan palang nama jalan yang hanya tinggal hampir terlepas juga cahaya-cahaya yang merembes masuk melalui celah celah sebuah pohon dan menimbulkan bayangan yang selalu dikagumi Yunho.

Hari ini Yunho memutuskan untuk mencari objeknya disebuah hutan tak jauh dari mansionnya bernama Enghem. Dulu ia ingat bagaimana ayahnya bercerita tentang seorang pengelana yang memasuki hutan itu dan mengikuti jalan setapak, tapi kemudian ia berpaling dari jalan setapak tersebut mengejar sebuah kerlipan cahaya. Dan kemudian keesokan harinya pengelana itu ditemukan mati di Sungai Pitfall lima mil dari Hutan Enghem. Tapi Yunho cukup tahu semua yang dikatakan ayahnya itu omong kosong. Ia yakin bahwa semua yang menyangkut tentang ayahnya itu adalah omong kosong.

Yunho melihat seekor burung hinggap di ranting pohon dengan latar belakang cahaya matahari lalu bulu burung yang membuatnya memesona, seluruh tubuhnya berwarna putih bersih tanpa cacat, mata bulat hitam dan paruh kecil berwarna coklat kehitaman. Terpesona. Yunho mengambil kamera yang menggantung di lehernya dan mebidiknya. Belum sempat ia memotret burung itu, ia dikejutkan dengan seorang pria yang tak sengaja berdiri tak jauh dari objeknya dan memandangi dirinya tajam.

Namja itu seperti keluar dari film tahun 1950-an, hanya kesan hitam putih yang keluar dari namja itu, walaupun dirinya memakai pakaian terang sekalipun. Rambut cokelat almnond yang tertutupi oleh topi rajut berwarna hitam, mata doe yang indah namun sayang tak ada yang dapat ditangkap dari pandangan namja itu. Hidung dan pipinya tampak memerah akibat cuaca dingin, lalu cherry lips-nya yang berwarna pink pucat melengkung manis.

"Maaf mengagetkanmu."

Yunho mengerjabkan matanya berusaha tidak terlalu terlihat bahwa ia sedang mengagumi wajah namja cantik didepannya. Ia tak dapat menangkap kesan apapun dari perkataan namja itu. Padahal ia dapat mendengar dengan jelas bahwa namja itu meminta maaf padanya tapi yang didapat hanya kesan kelabu. Yunho terlonjak kaget dan hampir melepaskan genggamannya pada kameranya saat mendengar dengusan dari seekor kuda liar yang tak jauh darinya.

"Kau ini gampang kagetan ya ?" kekeh namja itu. Namja itu mengeluarkan tawa kecil yang lebih terdengar sama seperti dengusan kuda liar itu. Yunho tak menyukai suara itu.

"Kau fotografer ?"

"Ya"

"Kau professional"

"Tidak."

"Kau amatiran ?"

Yunho mengerutkan keningya lalu berucap,

"Fotografi adalah caraku berbicara, memandang, dan menilai semua yang ada didunia. Bagiku fotografer bukanlah hobi, pekerjaan atau obsesi, fotografi itu seperti perpanjangan dariku, seperti tongkat yang kau pakai." Yunho menunjuk pada tongkat penyangga yang dipakai namja cantik itu.

"Boleh aku memotretmu ?" Yunho tersentak. Apa yang barusan diucapkannya ? Bagaimana kalau namja itu menolak dan menamparnya ? Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir bagaimana ia bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata seperti itu ? Dalam hatinya semoga namja itu berkata tidak.

"Boleh saja, tapi maafkan aku kalau pipiku agak tirus, akhir-akhir ini aku sedang tidak sehat."

Yunho mengangkat kameranya dengan tangan gemetar dan membidik namja itu. Indah sekali. Tampan dan cantik di waktu yang bersamaan. Bagaimana caranya Tuhan menciptakan makhluk se-indah ini.

Yunho tersenyum sambil memandangi layar kameranya, namja itu tersenyum sambil memandang lurus ke depan. Wajahnya yang tertimpa cahaya makin menguarkan aura hitam putih yang dimilikinya. Namun senyuman Yunho memudar setelah ia melihat sepatu bot yang dikenakan namja itu. Sepatu itu sangat besar sampai mencapai lututnya, telalu besar untuk ukuran namja mungil sepertinya.

"Ini sepatu bot ayahku." Kata namja itu menjelaskan, seolah-olah mengerti apa yang sedang dipikirkan Yunho.

"Boleh aku melihat hasil fotomu ?" Tanya namja itu.

Yunho belum sempat mengatakan tidak, jangan atau sebaiknya jangan. Karena sebernarnya ia tidak suka kalau orang lain memegang kameranya. Namun namja mungil itu sudah lebih dulu mengambil kamera yang masih digenggamnya. Tali kamera yang masih menggantung di leher, membuat Yunho harus mendekatkan tubuhnya ke namja mungil itu. Saking dekatnya Yunho sampai bisa mencium aroma yang menguar dari rambut namja itu. Menenangkan dan lembut.

"Aku terlihat aneh disini. Tapi kau adalah fotografer yang hebat." Puji namja itu sambil mendongakkan kepalanya. Jarak diantara keduanya sangat dekat. Doe eyes itu bertemu dengan mata musang Yunho. Seketika waktu serasa berhenti, keduanya saling menatap sampai mereka memalingkan wajahnya dan memundurkan wajahnya yang sekarang terlihat merah itu. Suasana hening menyergap keduanya.

"Musim dingin kali ini terlalu berbeda, dulu ada banyak warna disini. Tapi kini hanya hitam putih, aku merindukan saat-saat itu cahaya-cahaya itu terbias dan menjadi banyak warna. Tapi sepertinya kau tidak, kebanyakan fotografer menyukai hitam putih di dalam frame-nya." Yunho hanya tersenyum mendengar celotehan namja itu. Entah mengapa ia suka mendengar namja itu berbicara. Suaranya terdengar lembut dan kelabu.

"Seperti vampire memandang benda di sekitarnya." Yunho agak kaget mendengar perkataan namja itu. Yunho melirik arlojinya, ia ingat kalau ada janji denga bos-nya.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang, sampai jumpa." Belum sempat Yunho melangkah namun ia merasakan pergelangan tangannya digenggam oleh tangan dingin. Yunho hampir saja memekik saking kagetnya. Ia menoleh kebelakang,

"Siapa namamu ?"

"Yunho. Jung Yunho."

"Senang bertemu denganmu Yunnie-ah, aku Kim Jaejoong."

Ada debaran halus saat mendengar Jaejoong menyebut namanya.

"Kau bekerja dimana ?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Shim's Corp. Kau sendiri ?"

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Kau sakit ?"

"Aku tidak tahu Yunnie-ah, aku tidak bisa mengatakan kalau aku sakit tapi aku juga tidak bisa mengatakan kalau aku baik-baik saja."

Suasana kembali hening,

"Baiklah, aku pergi sekarang. Hangatkan dirimu, hidungmu sudah memerah. Dan … semoga cepat sembuh." Yunho mengelus kepala Jaejoong dengan sayang sambil tersenyum. Yunho sendiri tak tahu mengapa ia bertingkah seperti ini. Yunho juga tak tahu mengapa ia menjadi sangat peduli pada namja ini.

CUP..

Yunho terpaku ditempatnya, merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan dingin menyentuh pipi kanannya. JAEJOONG MENCIUM PIPINYA.

Demi apa Yunho bisa merasakan detak jantungnya memburu. Sampai-sampai ia bisa mendengar detak jantungnya dikepalanya. Dan bisa dipastikan kini pipinya sedang merona. Ia seperti seorang gadis yang jatuh cinta.

"Annyeong Yunnie-ah. Kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi." Ucap Jaejoong seraya meninggalkan tempat itu dengan langkah agak pincang dan jangan lupakan rona di pipinya karena apa yang baru saja dilakukannya.

Yunho tidak habis pikir namja mungil itu baru saja mencium pipinya. Mereka bahkan baru bertemu kali ini. Bagaimana bisa namja mungil itu dengan santainya mencium pipinya.

Oh god …

Sepertinya Yunho harus memeriksakan dirinya ke dokter jantung. Dari beberapa saat yang lalu jantung berdetak tak normal, tepatnya saatn ia bersama dengan Jaejoong. Yunho menyentuh pipinya yang dicium oleh Jaejoong, dan ia tersenyum. Jaejoong sangat manis ternyata. Ia pun meninggalkan tempat itu setelah memastikan Jaejoong menghilang dari pandangannya memasuki hutan itu dan hilang di balik pepohonan yang tinggi.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sebelumnya aku mau bilang terima kasih buat yang udah review di Before The Light yang aku repost. Ff ini juga ff repost dari YunJaeRLJ. Dan seperti biasa aku minta dukungan kalian, biar aku semakin semangat melanjutkan ff nya. Oh ya, ini ff remake dari novel karya Ali Shaw yang berjudul The Girl with Glass Feet, tapi aku hanya pinjam idenya dan sebagian alurnya untuk yang lain itu murni dari saya sendiri.  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **As usual, review please …**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cast : Kim Jaejoong (22)**

 **Jung Yunho (22)**

 **And The Other**

 **Genre : Romance, Family, Fantasy, Friendship**

 **Rate : M**

 **Disclaimer : Jaejoong is belong to Yunho. But this fanfic is belongs to me.**

 **Warning : Yaoi alias Boys x boys love, alur gak jelas, mungkin agak OOC di awal.**

 **And the story is begin …**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't like don't read**

 **Gak suka gak usah baca**

.

.

 _Ia pun meninggalkan tempat itu setelah memastikan Jaejoong menghilang dari pandangannya memasuki hutan itu dan hilang di balik pepohonan yang tinggi._

.

.

 **The Glass Feet (Chap 2)**

.

.

Yunho baru saja menerima telepon dari atasannya bahwa nanti pukul 4 ada pemotretan di studio dengan tema Winter Fashion. Haahh tadinya Yunho akan memakai hari ini untuk bersantai di rumah sambil memandangi dinding kamarnya yang dipenuhi foto hitam putih. Terdengar membosankan tapi inilah yang Yunho suka.

Dan yang memperparah keadaan, model untuk pemotretan kali ini adalah Go Ahra dengan partnernya Jessica Jung. Inilah alasan mengapa Yunho benci dengan pemotretan kali ini. Dirinya pernah menjalin hubungan yang tidak baik dengan kedua yeoja berdada besar itu.

Kasus pertama Go Ahra. Di pesta perayaan perusahaan waktu itu, yeoja mencampurkan obat perangsang dosis tinggi sehingga membuat Yunho hampir membuat Ahra hamil. Kasus kedua Jessica Jung. Yeoja berdada besar itu pernah memakai namanya untuk meningkatkan popularitasnya pada saat awal debutnya. Yunho mulai bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apa semua yeoja yang memiliki dada besar itu menyebalkan ?

Tin … Tin … Tin …

Yunho terhenyak dari duduknya. Ia berusaha mengeyahkan pikiran tentang yeoja berdada besar. Ia baru sadar kalau lampu lalu lintas sudah berubah warna. Laki-laki tua yang berada di belakangnya terus mengklakson dengan brutal. Yunho segera menjalankan mobilnya, sebelum pria tua yang tadi membuat keributan di tengah jalan dan makin memperburuk harinya.

Yunho menghela nafas dengan berat, ia sudah berada di basement gedung Shim's Corp.

'Welcome to the hell Jung Yunho' Bisik Yunho dalam hati.

Yunho melangkahkan kakinya menuju loby kantor. Dan menyapa beberapa karyawan yang dikenalnya. Langkahnya mulai terasa berat saat ia berjalan mendekati lift.

"Yunho oppa !" sebuah teriakan cempreng muncul dari belakang Yunho. Haishhh… Ia bahkan belum mencapai studio pemotretan, nenek lampir itu sudah muncul duluan ?

Go Ahra muncul dengan mini dress. Atau bahkan lebih mini lagi sehingga tidak cocok jika dikatakan sebagai mini dress. Karena setiap Ahra berjalan rok-nya agak tersingkap ke atas sehingga hampir menampakkan bokong sintalnya. Uhh jujur Yunho iritasi melihatnya, ingin rasanya Yunho ingin menelanjangi sekalian yeoja itu. Salahkan saja Ahra yang tidak niat memakai baju. Atau haruskah ia membelikan yeoja itu baru agar Ahra tidak memakai lagi baju anak kecil yang berusia 5 tahun ?

Ahra berlari kecil ke arah Yunho yang membuat dress nya agak tersingkap ke atas. Yunho memaksakan senyumnya, berusaha terlihat agak bahagia dengan yeoja itu.

"Annyeong, Ahra-shi kau terlihat cantik hari ini." Uhhh Yunho sakit perut mengatakannya. Mendengar perkataan Yunho pipi Ahra kemerahan dan mulai bersikap malu-malu agar terlihat manis walaupun sebenarnya tidak.

Yunho terlonjak kaget saat tiba-tiba Ahra bergelayut manja di lengannya sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Yunho. Yunho mengernyit saat aroma parfum Ahra masuk ke indra penciumannya. Baunya terlalu menyengat dan Yunho tidak suka. Ia lebih suka aroma vanilla yang lembut seperti yang ada di tubuh Jaejoong.

Eh ? Jaejoong ? Mengingat Jaejoong Yunho langsung melepaskan lengannya dari pelukkan yeoja berdada besar disampingnya. Entah, Yunho tak mengerti ia lebih suka disentuh oleh Jaejoong dibanding dengan orang lain. Walaupun hanya aura hitam dan putih yang Jaejoong keluarkan.

Ting ..

Akhirnya pintu lift terbuka. Yunho sedikit bisa bernafas lega, ia tak perlu berlama-lama berdiri di loby bersama Ahra dan menjadi pusat perhatian karyawan disana karena kelakuan Ahra.

DEG

Bisakah Yunho mengatakan kalau saat ini sama saja seperti keluar dari kandang Ahra lalu masuk ke kandang Jessica Jung ? Yunho memijit pangkal hidungnya frustasi. Saat ini di dalam lift berdirilah Jessica Jung dengan senyuman manisnya yang menyebalkan.

"Wuahh, aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan Oppa disini. Jja masuk sebelum pintunya tertutup."

Jessica segera menarik Yunho kedalam lift tanpa mempedulikan Ahra yang berdiri di samping Yunho. Rupanya ada persaingan tidak sehat antara mereka berdua untuk memperebutkan Yunho. Sebenarnya badan Yunho cukup berat, mengingat akhir-akhir ini ia suka makan. Namun mengingat tenaga kuda yang Jessica keluarkan dan dirinya yang belum siap, dengan mudahnya Yunho dapat ditarik masuk.

Pintu lift pun tertutup, meninggalkan Ahra yang berteriak kesal karena ditinggal oleh pangerannya. Sementara itu, didalam lift kesialan Yunho pun bertambah. Tak ada yang salah dengan rok Jessica. Jessica terlihat manis dengan rok span berwarna hitam dibawah lutut miliknya, Yunho akui hal itu. Namun, baju milik Jessica membuat Yunho …

Haishh Yunho tak bisa berkata apapun. Baju yang dikenakan Jessica sangat ketat dan membuat belahan dadanya bukan hanya terlihat, tapi hampir membuat dadanya meloncat keluar. Yunho tak mengerti apakah Jessica mengenakan bra atau tidak. Karena memakai atau tidak pun tetap membuat dadanya hampir meloncat keluar dari kausnya.

Jessica dengan santainya memeluk lengan Yunho dan menempelkan badannya pada Yunho. Hal itu membuat dada Jessica menempel pada lengan Yunho. Dan apa itu ? Yunho merasa ada yang mengganjal. Yeoja ini benar-benar tak memakai bra karena Yunho bisa merasaka nipple yeoja ini menempel di lengannya. Otomatis karena Yunho risih dengan sikap Jessica ia mendorong agak kuat yeoja itu. Membuat yeoja berdada besar itu agak terhuyung ke belakang.

Yunho tidak mengerti bagaimana tiba-tiba telapak tangan Jessica mengeluarkan darah. Sepertinya yeoja berdada besar ini tidak sengaja terkena resleting tasnya saat Yunho mendorong tubuhnya. Bau anyir darah pun memenuhi ruangan sempit itu. Sudah lama Yunho tidak menghirup aroma ini, setelah kejadian beberapa tahu lalu.

"Akhh… Appo !"

Jessica memekik kesakitan. Telapak tangannya seperti mati rasa. Yunho melihat luka melintang di telapak tangan yeoja itu berusaha mengendalikan dirinya. Ia sudah melewati bertahun-tahun tanpa hal ini, seharusnya Yunho bisa melakukannya. Namun indra penciumannya tidak bisa menolak aroma anyir darah ini masuk.

Yunho mengeratkan genggaman tangannya, mencoba menahan gejolak di dalam dirinya. Ia tidak mau kedok aslinya terbuka saat ini. Susah payah ia selama bertahun-tahun agar kedoknya tertutup rapat. Genggaman tangan Yunho mulai bergetar. Dari pelipisnya ia mulai mngeluarkan keringat dingin. Matanya pun mulai bergerak-gerak gelisah. Ia selalu melirik kearah telapak tangan Jessica yang masih mengeluarkan darah.

Satu hal yang selalu Yunho sembunyikan dari dulu. Bahwa sebenarnya dirinya adalah …

.

.

.

 ** _Vampire_**

.

.

 **The Glass Feet**

 **YunJaeAFA**

.

.

Jaejoong sedang bersantai di teras rumahnya. Angin berhembus cukup dingin, mengingat saat ini memasuki musim dingin. Ia duduk tenang dengan pandangan lurus ke depan dan segelas coklat panas ditangannya. Hening. Suasana rumahnya terlalu hening. Selain karena jauh dari jalan raya, rumah ini juga dikelilingi pepohonan yang cukup lebat.

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya saat mendapati sebuah koran tergeletak tak jauh dari tempat duduknya. Seingatnya ia tak pernah berlangganan koran, lagipula memang ada orang yang mau mengantarkan kerumahnya yang bisa dibilang jauh dari peradaban.

Didorong rasa penasarannya Jaejoong berniat mengambil koran itu. Tubuh rapuhnya perlahan bangkit dari duduknya dengan menggunakan tongkat. Gerakan Jaejoong terlihat terlalu berhati-hati bahkan lebih pelan dari seseorang yang patah tulang. Jaejoong mengeratkan pegangan pada tongkatnya, saat hendak bangkit dari duduknya. Sebisa Jaejoong ia tak terlalu membebani kakinya saat bangun.

Beberapa bulan belakangan ini Jaejoong tak bisa lagi merasakan bagaimana kakinya menapak ditanah. Ia selalu merasa empat senti melayang di udara. Jaejoong melangkah dengan sangat berhati-hati. Seolah-olah kakinya akan langsung pecah jika terkena sedikit saja tekanan atau benturan. Jaejoong meringis sakit saat ia merasakan betisnya seperti ditusuk oleh duri. Rupanya sudah mulai menjalar ke betisnya. Ini lebih cepat dibanding yang ia kira.

Jaejoong bergidik ngeri saat membaca headline koran itu.

'Jessica Jung Model Shim's Corp Ditemukan Meninggal.'

Entah hal apa yang membuat Jaejoong membaca keseluruhan berita kematian itu. Disana diberitahukan bahwa Jessica meninggal dengan cara yang lumayan mengenaskan. Telapak tangannya terluka dan bekas taring di lehernya, seperti bekas gigitan ular tapi lebih besar lagi. Setelah diteliti, ternyata tak ada darah di dalam tubuh yeoja itu.

Dalam hati Jaejoong, ia sebenarnya sudah setengah mau muntah. Ia ingin berhenti membaca berita itu, tapi entah kekuatan darimana yang membuat mata Jaejoong tak bisa berhenti membaca. Jaejoong berpindah ke alenia berikutnya. Disana ditulis bahwa kemungkinan besar Jessica adalah korban penganiayaan dan pemerkosaan. Karena bersamaan dengan mayatnya ditemukan ditemukan pula cairan sperma yang berada di paha yeoja cantik itu.

Baru saja hendak membaca ke alenia lainnya, pendengaran Jaejoong menangkap sebuah suara. Terdengar seperti derap langkah yang terburu-buru. Jaejoong mengernyit saat indra penciumannya mencium bau anyir. Bau darah. Jaejoong tahu ini. Pikiran Jaejoong mulai berkecamuk. Bagaimana kalau itu adalah seekor serigala yang kelaparan ? Bagaimana kalau itu adalah seorang pembunuh ? Bulu kuduk Jaejoong mulai meremang bersamaan dengan suara derap langkah yang makin mendekat.

Dengan hati-hati, Jaejoong melangkah masuk kedalam rumah. Saking hati-hatinya Jaejoong sampai menahan napasnya. Seolah-olah itu adalah vampire yang bisa mendeteksi lawan lewat deruan nafas.

Blamm….

Jaejoong menghembuskan nafasnya lega saat ia sudah berada dalam rumah. Tapi kenapa ia sekarang malah menjadi penasaran dengan apa yang ada di luar ? Dengan ragu Jaejoong melongokkan kepalanya sedikit untuk mengintip lewat jendela. Dan WOW !

There's nothing !

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya jengah. Ia berpikir dirinya mulai berhalusinasi. Mungkin yang tadi hanyalah suara daun yang berjatuhan. Atau mungkin suara itu hanya berada dalam kepalanya. Dengan santainya Jaejoong kembali membuka pintu. Jaejoong melongokkan kepalanya kekanan lalu kekiri memeriksa keadaan aman atau tidak. Setelah memutuskan keadaan cukup aman Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya kedepan.

Bruukkk…

Jaejoong memekik kaget. Di depannya tergeletak sebuah ? Seekor ? Seorang ? Ah apapun itu pokoknya di depannya ada seonggok manusia. Dan itu datang dari atas ? Jaejoong mengadahkan wajahnya ke atas. Tak ada apapun. Hanya pohon yang menjulang tinggi serta beberapa butir salju yang mulai berjatuhan.

Entah Jaejoong tidak tahu betul orang itu masih bernyawa atau tidak. Ya Tuhan ! Benar-benar pagi yang sial ! Tadi kasus Jessica Jung, sekarang malah ada orang yang entah masih hidup atau sudah mati di depan rumahnya. Jaejoong ingin lari dari sana, tapi ia tak bisa. Badannya seolah-olah dikendalikan oleh orang lain. Ia tak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari seseorang yang tergeletak di depan rumahnya.

"Pe-permisi."

Jaejoong mulai mendekati orang itu dengan badan yang agak gemetaran takut. Jaejoong dengan tangan yang agak gemetaran mengarahkan tongkatnya ke orang itu.

"Hahh… ottoke ?"

Jaejoong tahu. Ini mulai tidak beres. Jelas-jelas tadi ia tak melihat siapapun disini tadi. Tuhan tidak mungkin melemparkan seseorang seenaknya disini kan ?

"Arghhh…"

Jaejoong melangkah kebelakang saat orang itu mengeluarkan suara. Suaranya terdengar sangat sexy saat orang itu mendesah. Tunggu dulu, Jaejoong sepertinya pernah mendengar suara ini. Jaejoong lumayan kenal baik dengan suara ini.

"Bisakah kau membantuku berdiri. Urghhh… Ini sakit sekali."

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya, "Yunho ?" Jaejoong menoba menebak identitas namja ini.

"Bantu aku berdiri Jaejoong."

"A-ah ne.."

Yunho melingkarkan lengan kirinya di bahu Jaejoong. Ia menarik Jaejoong agar lebih dekat. Agar ia bisa menghirup lagi aroma yang disukainya. Tanpa Jaejoong tahu, Yunho menelan ludah karena gugup melihat leher mulus Jaejoong. Begitu putih, bersih dan pasti sangat harum. Yunho yakin tak pernah ada yang menyentuh leher Jaejoong sebelumnya.

Sedangkan Jaejoong meringis sakit saat dengan susah payah ia mengangkat tubuh besar Yunho. Kakinya berdenyut sakit. Dengan waktu lumayan singkat Jaejoong merasa penyakitnya mulai merambah kembali. Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya, aroma tubuh Yunho dan sakit di kakinya membuat dirinya agak pusing.

Dengan sekuat tenaga Jaejoong berusaha membawa tubuh Yunho menaiki tangga rumahnya. Di tangga ketiga, Jaejoong merasakan pusing melanda kepalanya. Jaejoong agak mencengkram tangan Yunho yang berada di bahunya. Jaejoong memejamkan mata sesaat. Berusaha meredam pusing yang menyerang kepalanya. Dan saat Jaejoong membuka mata, semuanya berputar. Pusing dikepalanya bertambah hebat. Kini Jaejoong merasa ada yang mencengkram kuat kepalanya. Nafasnya mulai tak beraturan. Jaejoong mengangkat kaki kanannya, menaiki tangga keempat. Jaejoong rasa ia tak bisa lagi menahan tubuhnya.

Yunho melingkarkan lengan kanannya di pinggang Jaejoong. Dalam diam Yunho menyeringai, entah apa yang dipikirkan Yunho saat ini. Sedetik kemudian, Jaejoong benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya. Dengan segera Yunho menggendong Jaejoong dan membawanya pergi. Entah kemana, yang jelas Yunho membawanya masuk lebih dalam ke dalam hutan Enghem.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

 **Oke. Sebelumnya aku mau berterima kasih sama kalian semua yang mau mendukung dan men-support aku untuk menulis. Sekali lagi makasih. Dan aku akan lebih berterima kasih lagi kalau ada reader yang mau nyumbangin aku ide ff baru atau lanjutan dari ff ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Big thanks to : Kuminosuki, Artemis Jung, BabyBuby, jung hana, and all of my precious silent reader.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Last, review please...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cast : Kim Jaejoong (22)**

 **Jung Yunho (22)**

 **And The Other**

 **Genre : Romance, Family, Fantasy, Friendship**

 **Rate : M**

 **Disclaimer : Jaejoong is belong to Yunho. But this fanfic is belongs to me.**

 **Warning : Yaoi alias Boys x boys love, alur gak jelas, mungkin agak OOC di awal.**

 **And the story is begin …**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't like don't read**

 **Gak suka gak usah baca**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Yunho melingkarkan lengan kanannya di pinggang Jaejoong. Dalam diam, Yunho menyeringai, entah apa yang dipikirkan Yunho saat ini. Sedetik kemudian, Jaejoong benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya. Dengan segera Yunho menggendong Jaejoong dan membawanya pergi. Entah kemana, yang jelas Yunho membawanya masuk lebih dalam ke dalam hutan Enghem._

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Glass Feet (Chap 3)**

 **.**

 **.**

Yunho membaringkan Jaejoong dengan sangat hati-hati diatas kasurnya seolah-olah Jaejoong adalah barang pecah belah. Ia lalu menarik selimut hingga dada Jaejoong. Yunho mengamati wajah Jaejoong dengan seksama. Ia begitu memuja wajah sempurna milik Jaejoong, sangat indah.

Pintu tiba-tiba terbuka dengan kasar. Jung Junsu, umma Yunho masuk kedalam kamar dengan tergesa-gesa. Wajahnya terlihat sangat anggun dan berkelas diusia yang sudah tidak muda lagi. Yunho tak begitu memperdulikan umma-nya yang tiba-tiba masuk dengan cara yang bar-bar itu. Menolehkan wajahnya pun tidak, ia tetap memfokuskan pandangannya pada Jaejoong.

"Apa yang sebenarnya ada di pikiranmu Yunho ? Kau membawa masuk manusia kesini ?" Junsu langsung menyerocos Yunho dengan omelannya.

"Aku suka padanya. Lagipula ia tidak akan membuat kita terancam." Jawab Yunho dengan cuek.

"Demi Tuhan Yunho ! Kau membawa masuk seorang manusia dengan kelamin …. Dia namja atau yeoja ? Cantik sekali, tapi kenapa dadanya rata ?" Tanpa sadar Junsu meraba-raba dada Jaejoong. Yunho memutar bola matanya malas, ia segera menyingkirkan tangan umma-nya dari Jaejoong.

"Umma jangan seenaknya menyentuhnya aku bahkan belum menyentuh bagian itu. Dan tentu saja dadanya rata, ia namja." Ucap Yunho dengan terlampau santai.

"Oh Ya Tuhan." Gumam umma Yunho sambil memijat pangkal hidungnya.

"Kau menyukai laki-laki, Yunho ?" Sebuah suara bass muncul dari arah pintu.

"Apa itu sebuah masalah besar ?" Junsu menganga lebar-lebar mendengar pertanyaan Yunho.

"Tidak juga ." Jung Yoochun, appa dari Yunho. Ia terlihat tetap tampan dan tentu saja kharisma yang dimilikinya mampu membuat siapapun tunduk padanya.

"Yah ! Kalian ber…." Yunho membekap mulut ibunya sebelum teriakkan lumba-lumba miliknya tersembur keluar.

Yoochun mendekati ranjang Yunho untuk melihat seperti apa namja yang disukai anaknya. Yoochun tersenyum. Namja yang terbaring di kasur anaknya itu sangatlah cantik dan anggun bahkan saat ia tak sadar pun, namja ini tetap menguarkan aura-nya. Dan yang bisa Yoochun lihat hanyalah aura hitam dan putih tapi hal itu yang membuat namja ini mempesona. Yunho memang tak pernah salah pada pilihannya.

"Siapa namanya Yunho ? Dan berhenti membekap ibumu, kau mau menbunuhnya ? Aku bahkan belum mendapatkan jatahku hari ini."

"Kim Jaejoong." Ucap Yunho setelah melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Junsu.

"Chunie ! Berhenti melihatnya seperti kau ingin menelanjanginya atau kau benar-benar kehilangan jatahmu untuk satu tahun kedepan !"

Yoochun memandang horror istrinya. Tentunya bukan karena wajah istrinya menyeramkan. Ia membayangkan betapa kasihannya Yoochun junior nantinya kalau istrinya benar-benar tak akan member jatah setahun kedepan. Bisa-bisa karatan !

"Hey baby ! Jangan marah seperti itu oke ? Kau tetaplah yang paling cantik dimataku."

Yunho memandang kedua orang tuanya dengan pandangan iritasi.

"Bisakah kalian tidak mengumbar kemesaraan dimana-mana ? Aku iritasi." Ucap Yunho.

"Kalau begitu cepat nikahi dia, dan beri kami cucu. Sebelum kami membuatkanmu adik." Setelah mengatakan itu Yoochun segera menggendong istrinya keluar kamar hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakukan orang tuanya yang seperti remaja jatuh cinta itu.

"Chunie ! Aku tak mau melahirkan anak lagi. Itu sakit bodoh !" teriakan Junsu bahkan terdengar sampai kamar Yunho. Ia tak mau ambil pusing dengan apa yang akan dilakukan kedua orangtuanya. Paling-paling tak akan jauh dari kegiatan yang menghasilkan keringat dan desahan disana-sini.

.

.

 **The Glass Feet**

 **YunJaeAFA**

.

.

Ini sudah hari keempat, tapi Yunho selalu berada di samping Jaejoong yang masih belum sadarkan diri. Entah apa yang Jaejoong lihat dibalik matanya yang tertutup itu, Yunho tak tahu. Yunho bahkan tak pernah beranjak dari sana, kecuali untuk mandi dan makan. Setelah itu, Yunho pasti akan kembali berbaring di samping Jaejoong sambil menunggui namja cantik ini membuka matanya.

Jaejoong terlihat kurus, pipinya mulai terlihat tirus dan wajahnya pucat. Dan yang membuat Yunho khawatir adalah terkadang denyut nadi Jaejoong melemah dan kadang terlalu cepat. Yunho sangat merindukan malaikat-nya ini, merindukan pancaran matanya dan aura hitam putih milik Jaejoong.

Dan selama itu pula Yunho tak berani mengganti pakaian Jaejoong. Ia takut lepas kendali dan nantinya malah akan menyakiti Jaejoong. Yunho juga tak berani melepaskan sepatu bot besar yang membungkus kaki namja cantiknya ini sampai dengan lutut. Kalau boleh jujur Yunho penasaran apa yang ada dibalik sepatu bot besar itu. Jaejoong tak pernah melepasnya, bahkan saat ia dirumah. Sepatu itu terlihat seperti raksasa yang bergelayut di kaki Jaejoong.

Tok … tok… tok …

Suara ketukan pintu membuat lamunan Yunho buyar seketika.

"Yun, appa sudah menunggumu di meja makan. Makanlah dulu sayang, kau belum makan sejak siang tadi."

Suara umma-nya terdengar dari balik pintu. Yunho sendiri baru sadar kalau sekarang sudah malam dan dirinya belum makan siang. Yunho mengecup dahi Jaejoong sebelum ia bangun dari tempat tidur.

"Tunggulah disini sayang. Aku akan kembali secepatnya dan cepatlah bangun, aku mencintaimu." Bisik Yunho di telinga Jaejoong berharap namja cantik itu bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakannya.

Sesampainya di tangga Yunho melihat ke arah meja makan dan melihat ayahnya telah duduk menunggu di meja makan. Ia sedikit merasa bersalah membiarkan ayahnya dan ibunya khawatir padanya akhir-akhir ini. Terang saja, Yunho terlihat menggenaskan. Kantung matanya berwarna hitam, rambutnya acak-acakan dan rambut-rambut halus mulai muncul di sekitar dagunya.

"Hei, nak ! Perbaikilah penampilanmu, kau terlihat tak terurus. Kau tidak akan membuat pujaan hatimu terkesan saat ia bangun dengan penampilan urakanmu itu." Ucap Yoochun setelah melihat betapa kacaunya anaknya itu.

"Aku bahkan tak tahu kapan ia akan bangun, appa." Yunho menundukkan wajahnya sedih, Junsu mengelus sayang bahu anaknya. Ia turut prihatin dengan apa yang dialami Jaejoong.

"Apa aku harus memanggilkan Changmin agar memeriksa Jaejoong-mu sayang ?" tawar ibunya.

"Kurasa jika demamnya besok tak turun, aku akan memanggil Changmin untuk memeriksanya. Selama ini ia hanya diperiksa oleh dokter biasa dan hasilnya dokter itu selalu bilang Jaejoong hanya kelelahan dan kekurangan darah. Dokter payah." Omel Yunho.

"Sabarlah sayang. Umma yakin ia akan segera sembuh, sekarang makanlah dulu." Junsu menyodorkan piring berisi makanan ke hadapan Yunho.

.

.

 **The Glass Feet**

 **YunJaeAFA**

.

.

Jaejoong membuka matanya perlahan, ia merasa pusing dan pusingnya makin menjadi saat melihat sekelilingnya gelap. Ia pikir ia sudah buta, setelah melihat ke jendela luar ternyata hari sudah larut. Jaejoong tak mengenali ruangan ini, tak ada lampu untuk penerangan dan hanya ada lilin di beberapa tempat. Jaejoong memijat perlahan dahinya, mencoba mengurangi rasa pusing. Ini lebih menyakitkan dibanding dengan pada saat hang over.

Jaejoong menolehkan wajahnya ke kanan. Ia merasa kalau dirinya tak sendirian di kamar ini. Dan benar saja Jaejoong melihat punggung seseorang yang juga terlelap disampingnya. Jaejoong mengulurkan tangannya ke punggung orang itu. Saat Jaejoong sudah menyentuh punggung orang itu, ada reaksi aneh pada tubuh Jaejoong. Ia merasa ada yang aneh pada tubuhnya. Kehangatan itu menjalar ke seluruh badan, dan membuatnya bergetar. Ini aneh, sakit di kakinya mulai berkurang.

Seseorang yang merasa punggungnya di sentuh oleh Jaejoong itu membalikkan badan. Jaejoong membelalakan matanya, ia tidur satu ranjang dengan Yunho ? Rona merah mulai menjalar di pipinya, untung saja penerangan saat itu lumayan minim sehingga rona merah dipipinya tak begitu terlihat.

"Kau sudah bangun Jae ?" suara Yunho mengembalikkan Jaejoong ke dunianya.

"A-aku…" Belum sempat Jaejoong menyelesaikan kata-katanya, tiba-tiba Yunho menerjangnya dengan pelukan hangat.

"Aku merindukanmu, Jae. Aku benar-benar khawatir padamu, jangan lakukan itu lagi. Aku takut kalau kau tak lagi ada disini. Kau hamper membunuhku."

Yunho berbisik di telinga Jaejoong. Ia merengkuh Jaejoong dengan pelukannya, hingga posisi mereka saat ini adalah Yunho menindih Jaejoong dari samping dan ia menyerukkan wajahnya di leher Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu merasa pipinya panas hingga telinganya, ia malu sekali. Perlahan tangan Jaejoong membalas pelukan Yunho, ia menghirup aroma mint di rambut Yunho.

"Maafkan aku." Gumam Jaejoong.

Yunho perlahan melepas pelukannya. Ia sedikit memberi jarak antara dirinya dan Jaejoong. Ia menatap mata Jaejoong, lagi-lagi yang ia temukan hanya kesan hitam dan putih. Entah, orang lain mungkin akan bosan dengan aura Jaejoong tapi dirinya berbeda, ia merasa aura Jaejoong membuatnya tenang. Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jaejoong, ia sedikit penasaran bagaimana rasa bibir Jaejoong yang terlihat pucat itu. Mereka mulai menutup mata dan pada saat jarak bibir mereka tinggal satu buku jari, tiba-tiba Jaejoong meringis kesakitan. Tangannya yang berada di pinggang Yunho, tanpa sadar meremat kuat pinggang namja tampan itu. Yunho mengernyit bingung.

"Ada apa Jae ? Ada yang sakit ?" Tanya Yunho khawatir.

"Shh…" Jaejoong tidak menjawab pertanyaan Yunho ia hanya sibuk meringis kesakitan. Penyakitnya mulai menjalar ke lutut. Ini menyakitkan, ia sudah tak bisa lagi merasakan betis dan jari-jari kakinya.

Yunho memegang kedua pipi Jaejoong dan mengadahkannya ke atas. Ia begitu panik melihat wajah pucat Jaejoong, memang sedari tadi wajah Jaejoong pucat tapi pucat yang ini berbeda dengan pucat-pucat sebelumnya. Yunho mengusap perlahan air mata yang menetes dari mata Jaejoong. Sungguh ia tak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang terjadi pada malaikatnya saat ini. Yunho merengkuh kembali tubuh Jaejoong, kali ini ia menyembunyikan wajah Jaejoong di dadanya. Mencoba mengalihkan rasa sakit yang dialami Jaejoong dengan pelukannya.

"Yunho.." gumam Jaejoong lirih.

"Ya, aku disini." Yunho makin mengeratkan rengkuhannya.

Keduanya terdiam, tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Tak lama kemudian, Jaejoong yang merasa sudah baikkan mengadahkan kepalanya hingga wajahnya berhadapan dengan leher Yunho. Jaejoong memejamkan matanya, tekadnya sudah bulat. Ia akan memberitahu kepada Yunho apa yang menjadi penyakitnya saat ini.

"Yunho, bisa kau tolong bantu aku melepaskan sepatuku ?"

Jaejoong bisa merasakan tubuh Yunho sedikit terhenyak. Mungkin namja tampan itu terkejut dengan permintaannya. Dengan perlahan Yunho melepaskan pelukannya dan membaringkan Jaejoong dengan perlahan. Ia turun dari ranjang dan berdiri di sisi kanan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong bisa melihat tangan Yunho agak bergetar saat mencoba melepaskan sepatunya. Tak dapat dipungkiri dirinya pun merasakan apa yang Yunho rasakan, takut dan cemas. Jaejoong menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan, ia berharap keraguannya ikut pergi bersamaan dengan nafasnya.

Yunho dengan perlahan melepaskan sepatu bot Jaejoong yang ada dikaki kanan namja cantik itu. Yunho menurunkan sepatu bot Jaejoong melewati lutut, lalu betis hingga ia bisa melihat dengan jelas celana jins Jaejoong yang menutupi kaki namja cantik itu dan juga kaus kaki yang menutupi telapak kaki Jaejoong. Yunho menurunkan kaus kaki Jaejoong melewati mata kaki dan beberapa senti dari kaki namja cantik itu.

Yunho tertegun.

Yunho masih tertegun.

Ditariknya kaus kaki itu hingga terlepas sepenuhnya.

Jari-jari namja cantik itu sepenuuhnya terbuat dari kaca bening. Pendar-pendar cahaya lilin memantul dari kaki kaca Jaejoong. Yunho mulai merasa kepalanya pusing, ia bahkan merasa tak lagi menapak di daratan. Bagian atas telapak kaki Jaejoong juga terbuat dari kaca. Yunho menahan napasnya, saat Jaejoong menarik celananya ke atas hingga lutut. Bagian betis namja itu juga dari kaca, tapi lebih keruh. Kejernihannya berkurang sedikit demi sedikit, hingga bagian dekat lututnya, bersambung dengan warna kulit biasa. Yunho sedikit tak bisa membedakan antara warna kulit Jaejoong yang asli dengan yang terbuat dari kaca. Keduanya sama-sama putih bersih.

Yunho menegak ludahnya kasar, hingga jakunnya juga bergerak keatas dan kebawah. Bagian didekat lutut Jaejoong yaitu bagian yang sedang berproses menjadi kaca membuat Yunho lebih terperangah, dibanding dengan jari kaki Jaejoong yang sepenuhnya sudah terbuat dari kaca bening. Tulang-tulang paha dan tempurung lutut Jaejoong terlihat samar kemudian berubah menjadi seputih kapas dan Yunho dapat melihat dengan jelas di bagian kaki Jaejoong yang belum sepenuhnya berubah, pembuluh-pembuluh darah Jaejoong mengalirkan darah yang kemudian berhenti di satu titik yaitu bagian dekat tempurung lutut Jaejoong.

Yunho berdiri mematung. Apa yang dilihatnya benar-benar mengejutkan. Yunho menyadari bagian kaki Jaejoong yang sudah berubah menjadi kaca itu bukan lagi bagian dari tubuh namja cantik itu.

Keadaan kamar itu benar-benar hening, hingga Jaejoong mengeluarkan suaranya,

"Kumohon rahasiakan ini dari siapapun dan aku juga akan merahasiakan apa yang kau lakukan pada Jessica Jung."

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

 **Akhirnyaaa chap 3 nya udah keluarr ! Chap ini itu adalah lanjutan dari cerita yang dulu pernah saya post. Jadi saya minta kalian kasi saran dan kritik disertai alasan dan solusi biar tulisanku jadi lebih baik lagi. Makasih buat para reader yang udah nge-review, follow dan fav ff ini. Kalian semua bikin aku tambah semangat buat ngelanjutin ff ini. Terima kasih *deep bow.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Big thanks to: Kuminosuki, Artemis Jung, BabyBuby, jung hana, numpang lewat, Himawari23, nabratz, Nisaparkkim, Wendy, jiraniatriana, vinan, ifanalee, joongie, shancez, Blueonyx Syiee, littlecupcake noona, shipper89, cha yeoja hongki, elrica lidya safitri, and all of my precious silent reader.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Last, review please... DON'T BE SILENT READER !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cast : Kim Jaejoong (22)**

 **Jung Yunho (22)**

 **And The Other**

 **Genre : Romance, Family, Fantasy, Friendship**

 **Rate : M**

 **Disclaimer : Jaejoong is belong to Yunho. But this fanfic is belongs to me.**

 **Warning : Yaoi alias Boys x boys love, alur gak jelas, mungkin agak OOC di awal.**

 **And the story is begin …**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't like don't read**

 **Gak suka gak usah baca**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Keadaan kamar itu benar-benar hening, hingga Jaejoong mengeluarkan suaranya,_

 _"_ _Kumohon rahasiakan ini dari siapapun dan aku juga akan merahasiakan apa yang kau lakukan pada Jessica Jung."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Glass Feet (Chap 4)**

 **.**

 **.**

Yunho kembali mematung ditempatnya.

Ia tak tahu bagaimana caranya Jaejoong mengetahui kejadian itu adalah ulahnya. Ia memang membunuh Jessica Jung tetapi ia sama sekali tak memperkosa yeoja itu. Ia bahkan tak sempat menghabiskan semua darah yeoja itu, seseorang membuka pintu lift dan karena ia gugup, ia langsung menghilang.

"Darimana kau tahu hal itu ?" Tanya Yunho penasaran.

"Koran itu, sebelumnya aku tak pernah berlangganan koran manapun. Koran itu tak mungkin datang dengan sendirinya kan ? Pasti ada seseorang yang dengan sengaja menaruhnya disana. Aku semakin yakin dengan hal itu saat kau tiba-tiba ada didepan rumahku dengan bau darah yang menguar." Jaejoong berhenti sejenak. Ia menurunkan celananya hingga tumit.

Hening. Yunho menunggu Jaejoong menyelesaikan penjelasannya.

"Aku tak bodoh untuk menyadari ada orang yang tiba-tiba saja jatuh dari langit. Aku tahu kau merencanakan semua ini, kau ingin aku menjadi mate-mu. Tapi kau tahu sendiri bagaimana keadaanku, aku tak mungkin menjadi pasanganmu, Yunho."

Yunho mendudukan diri di sebelah paha Jaejoong. Ia mengambil kedua tangan Jaejoong dan menyalurkan kehangatannya.

"Aku yakin pasti ada cara untuk menyembuhkannya, Jae. Percaya padaku." Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan penuh harap. Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Yunho, ia menggigit bibirnya.

Yunho melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Jaejoong, ia menangkup kedua pipi Jaejoong membuat wajah Jaejoong kembali menghadap wajahnya. Ia menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu hanya diam, ia mencengkram kedua lengan Yunho.

"Aku tak yakin Yunho, aku tak bisa yakin jika penyakit sialan ini bisa hilang." Bisik Jaejoong didepan wajah Yunho.

Yunho mengecup bibir Jaejoong. Lalu meletakkan kedua tangannya dipinggang Jaejoong.

"Aku punya teman, ia seorang dokter. Mungkin ia bisa membantu."

Jaejoong menatap wajah Yunho. Ia mengusap perlahan wajah Yunho. Jaejoong menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Yunho. Namja tampan itu menyerukkan kepalanya ke leher Jaejoong. Dan begitu seterusnya, hingga mereka terlelap dengan posisi yang seperti itu.

.

.

 **The Glass Feet**

 **YunJaeAFA**

.

.

 **Flashback**

.

Daun-daun sudah menutupi jalanan saat Jaejoong melewati taman. Daun-daun itu dibiarkan menumpuk di dekat tong sampah, dibiarkan membusuk begitu saja. Jaejoong baru saja pulang dari rumah teman lamanya, Heechul. Namja bermulu pedas itu baru saja pindah ke apartemen baru, jadi ia meminta Jaejoong untuk membantu merapikan barang. Sebenarnya tidak juga, mereka malah sibuk melihat-lihat foto di album Heechul dan membiarkan barang-barangnya begitu saja hingga Jaejoong teringat ia harus pulang memberi makan Jiji.

Jaejoong menghirup aroma musim gugur, ia mengeratkan jaketnya saat merasa angin yang bertiup cukup kencang. Ia mencium aroma batang pohon dan daun-daun yang sudah gugur. Jaejoong mempercepat langkahnya, hari sudah mulai gelap dan Jiji mungkin sudah menggaruk pintu karena merasa lapar atau mungkin kucingnya itu akan memakan apa saja yang ada dihadapannya, Jiji memang sedikit ganas.

Saat Jaejoong sedikit berlari, ia merasa ibu jari kakinya sakit seperti tertusuk duri. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu bangku yang ada di taman. Jaejoong membuka sepatunya dan mengguncang-guncangnya, kemudian melakukan hal yang sama dengan kaus kakinya dan meraba-raba apakah ada benda tajam didalam sana. Dan ternyata tidak ada.

Jaejoong memakai kembali kaus kakinya, lalu sepatunya. Saat ia akan berdiri dari duduknya, rasa sakit itu kembali datang, ia meringis kesakitan. Jaejoong kembali melepaskan sepatunya dan memegang kakinya dengan kedua tangan. Cahaya matahari menyorot ke sebuah titik di bawah ibu jari kaki Jaejoong, seperti cahaya berwarna merah muda yang keruh di kulit putihnya. Jaejoong mencoba membuang titik itu dengan mengusap ibu jari kakinya, namun tidak berhasil. Ketika ia melihat dengan dekat, tampak seperti ada selapis kristal yang menutupi kulitnya.

Setelahnya saat ia berendam dengan air hangat di apartemennya setelah memberi makan Jiji, sementara suara deru mobil terdengar sampai ke apartemennya walaupun jendela apartemennya sudah tertutup. Jaejoong kembali mencoba mengeluarkan benda aneh yang ada di kakinya dengan penjepit. Ia berhasil memerangkap kristal itu di penjepitnya, lalu menyentaknya. Rasa sakit yang luar biasa menjalar ke kaki Jaejoong, ia mendesis dan mencengkram ibu jari kakinya dengan satu tangan sambil menunggu rasa sakitnya menghilang.

Kristal itu tetap menempel pada ibu jari kakinya. Jaejoong menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mencoba lagi mencabut kristal itu dengan penjepit. Sekarang bahkan rasa sakitnya melebihi yang pertama kali, karena dagingnya sudah meradang kemerahan. Jaejoong merasa sebuah air keluar menetes dari matanya lalu turun ke pipinya, kakinya terasa sangat sakit sampai ia tak menyadari air matanya menetes.

Jaejoong mulai menggigil. Air rendamannya sudah mulai dingin. Ia segera bangun dari rendamannya dan berjalan agak terpincang keluar kamar mandi. Entah mengapa ia menjadi teringat seorang namja yang ia temui di kedai kopi sebulan yang lalu. Laki-laki itu memberinya sebuah kotak berwarna putih dengan lubang-lubang di sampingnya. Laki-laki itu bernama Shim Changmin.

.

 **End of Flasback**

.

.

 **The Glass Feet**

 **YunJaeAFA**

.

.

Esok harinya, sinar matahari menerobos masuk kedalam kamar Yunho. Sinar-sinar itu berlomba-lomba memasuki kamar Yunho melalui celah-celah tirai. Kedua manusia yang menempati kamar itu masih memejamkan matanya dan saling berpelukan. Jaejoong mencerukkan wajahnya di leher Yunho dan namja tampan itu dengan senang hati melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Jaejoong.

Junsu berjalan terburu-buru kekamar Yunho. Ia membuka pintu dengan lumayan kasar sehingga menimbulkan suara yang lumayan keras. Ia bisa mendengar sayu-sayup suaminya berteriak,

"Sayang, kau bisa merusak pintunya kalau kau membuka dengan cara yang kasar seperti itu !"

Junsu tak bisa lagi berpikir dengan lurus. Di otaknya sudah tersusun rencana yang akan ia lakukan untuk membangunkan anaknya yang sangat pemalas itu. Bukankah kemarin ia mengatakan akan memanggil Changmin untuk memeriksakan Jaejoong ? Tapi sampai sekarang anak tunggalnya itu belum juga beranjak dari tempat tidur. Junsu berjalan mendekati ranjang Yunho, ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan bersiap untuk berteriak. Namun rencananya itu ia gagalkan setelah melihat posisi Yunho dan Jaejoong yang sedang tidur.

"Ohh, manisnya." Gumam Junsu.

Sedetik kemudian, ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memotret pasangan yang sedang enak-enaknya tertidur itu. Junsu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia memutar otaknya mencari akal untuk membangunkan Yunho tanpa harus mengganggu tidur Jaejoong. Ia terus berpikir hingga menit ketiga ia tersenyum licik. Junsu berjalan mendekati Yunho, ia menjulurkan kedua tangannya. Yang satu ia gunakan untuk menjewer telinga anaknya dan yang satunya lagi ia gunakan untuk menyumpal mulut anaknya agar jika Yunho berteriak Jaejoong tak akan bisa mendengarnya.

Sedetik kemudian Yunho langsung terperanjat dari tempat tidurnya. Namja tampan itu merasa telinganya seperti ditarik, saat ia akan berteriak mulutnya disumpal dengan sebuah tangan. Tadinya Yunho akan menjambak siapa pelaku penarikan telinganya dan pelaku penyumpalan mulutnya, namun nyalinya ciut seketika saat melihat kalau tersangka utamanya adalah ummanya. Junsu menatap Yunho dengan pandangan menakutkan, ia berdesis

"Bangun, dasar pemalas ! Jangan berteriak atau …."

Junsu memperagakan tangannya seperti sedang menyayat lehernya. Yunho mengangguk ketakutan, ummanya benar-benar sadis. Sedetik kemudian, Junsu melepaskan tangannya di mulut Yunho. Namja tampan itu bernafas dengan terengah-engah, ia hampir kehabisan nafas. Junsu melirik Jaejoong, ia menghembuskan nafas lega karena rencananya berhasil. Ia tersenyum melihat Jaejoong yang sangat indah saat sedang tertidur, ia menangkap dengan jelas aura hitam putih yang Jaejoong keluarkan kemudian berpikir betapa uniknya seseorang yang mempunyai aura seperti itu.

Junsu masih tersenyum manis ke arah Jaejoong, kemudian ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Yunho. Ia segera memasang wajah garangnya kepada anaknya itu dan berkata,

"Cepat bersihkan dirimu, Appa menunggumu dibawah."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu Junsu langsung melesat pergi dari kamar Yunho setelah mengelus kepala Jaejoong yang dihadiahi tatapan tidak suka dari anaknya. Sesampainya di ruang keluarga, ia melihat suaminya sedang duduk menonton tv. Ia segera menghampiri Yoochun dan duduk disamping namja yang selama ini telah menemaninya itu. Yoochun merengkuh pinggang Junsu agar namja imut itu mendekat ke arahnya. Junsu menyenderkan kepalanya ke dada bidang suaminya dan tangannya yang juga melingkar dipinggang Yoochun.

"Tumben kau tidak berteriak saat membangunkan Yunho, sayang ?" Yoochun membuka suara tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar televisi.

"Aku menjewer telinganya dan membekap mulutnya." Jawab Junsu.

Yoochun menggelengkan kepala mendengar kelakuan istrinya. Yunho itu memang susah sekali dibangunkan, kadang ia merasa terganggu saat mendengar lengkingan Junsu yang sedang membangunkan Yunho. Mungkin ia akan membeli sirine untuk membangunkan Yunho nantinya.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar langkah kaki menuruni tangga. Yoochun menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat Yunho yang sudah terlihat lebih rapi, rupanya anaknya itu menuruti permintaannya tentang memperbaiki penampilan. Yunho berjalan mendekati kedua orang tuanya, kemudian duduk disalah satu sofa yang ada disana. Yunho menekuk wajahnya, ia masih kesal dengan cara umma membangunkannya. Ia merampas buah apel yang ada dimeja dan memakannya dengan ganas. Junsu melihat anaknya yang seperti itu hanya menghela nafas.

"Bagaimana dengan Jaejoong, Yun ?" Appa-nya membuka percakapan.

"Semalam ia sudah sadar, dan sekarang masih tidur."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan rencanamu yang akan memanggil Changmin untuk memeriksanya ?" Tanya Yoochun.

Sejenak Yunho diam. Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian kemarin malam. Ingatannya dipenuhi dengan keadaan kaki Jaejoong dan wajah putus asa milik namja cantik itu. Yunho tahu cepat atau lambat pasti kaca itu akan menjalar keseluruh tubuh Jaejoong. Ia sudah berjanji dengan Jaejoong bahwa ia akan membantu Jaejoong menyembuhkan penyakitnya. Ia tak akan mengecewakan orang yang ia cintai itu. Jaejoong harus sembuh dan menjadi pasangan-nya.

"Aku akan tetap memanggilnya. Ada sesuatu yang harus aku bicarakan dengan Changmin." Jawab Yunho.

"Kalian membicarakanku ?" Sebuah suara menginterupsi obrolan keluarga itu. Shim Changmin.

Namja jangkung itu datang dengan membawa koper. Yunho berharap itu bukan pekerjaan yang harus ia selesaikan karena kemarin ia tak datang ke pemotretan. Terlihat sekali wajah penasaran dari namja jangkung itu.

"Kenapa semuanya diam ? Oh, ayolah aku tadi mendengar namaku disebut di obrolan kalian tadi." Changmin mendudukkan diri disebelah Yunho. Ia meletakkan kopernya di atas meja.

"Yunho hanya meminta bantuanmu untuk memeriksa seseorang." Kata Junsu.

Changmin mengalihkan pandangannya ke Yunho, ia mengerutkan dahinya. Sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum,

"Oh ! Aku juga mau meminta bantuan kepada Yunho hyung."

Changmin berbicara dengan membawa nama Yunho tapi tak melihat ke arah Yunho. Namja jangkung itu sengaja mengeraskan suaranya agar kedua orang tua Yunho juga dapat mendengar apa yang dikatakannya nanti.

"Kemarin hyung tak datang ke kantor, aku meminta bantuan fotografer lain jadi kau tinggal memilih saja foto mana yang cocok untuk dijadikan sampul majalah minggu ini." Kata Changmin.

Yoochun dan Junsu saling menatap. Kemarin Yunho tak datang ke kantor ? Lalu untuk apa ia pergi pagi-pagi sekali kemaren sambil mengutuk Changmin karena mengganggu tidurnya. Sepertinya ada yang aneh disini, Yunho pasti sengaja menutupi sesuatu dari mereka.

"Kau tak berangkat ke kantor, Yun ?" Tanya Junsu.

Yunho bungkam. Ia tak bisa menyangkal lagi, itu memang yang ia lakukan. Dan percuma saja jika ia membela diri, ada si iblis Changmin disini. Ingatkan Yunho untuk tak lagi mentraktir namja sialan itu sebagai balasan apa yang dikatakannya tadi.

"Dan Yunho hyung aku ingin bertanya …" Changmin sengaja memotong perkataannya. Yunho menahan nafasnya, kedua orang tuanya mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Apa benar kau yang memperkosa dan membunuh salah satu modelku ?"

"MWO ?!"

Suara lengkingan itu muncul dari samping Yoochun. Junsu berteriak dan berdiri dari duduknya, mulutnya membentuk huruf o yang sangat besar. Changmin menahan tawanya melihat umma Yunho hyung-nya ini.

"KAU …." Kali ini Yoochun yang berteriak, ia menunjuk Yunho dengan telunjuknya sambil berdiri. Sehingga pasangan orang tua itu berdiri dari duduknya sambil memasang wajah terkejutnya.

"Oke ! Dengarkan aku, aku memang tak masuk kerja kemarin karena sebuah kejadian yang yahhh… Aku tak tahu. Aku sudah berusaha menahannya, tapi aku kelepasan. Tapi sungguh ! Bukan aku yang membunuh Jessica Jung, aku bahkan hanya menancapkan taringku dilehernya dan menghisap sedikit darahnya !" Yunho merasa nafasnya berderu, ia berbicara terlalu cepat dengan intonasi yang tidak bisa dibilang santai.

"Hhhh …. Dan bukan aku juga yang memperkosa yeoja itu, aku tak sebodoh itu ! Aku hanya mencintai Jaejoong dan aku tak mungkin tergoda oleh yeoja itu." Lanjut Yunho.

Hening.

Yoochun dan Junsu kembali ke tempat duduknya. Mereka memikirkan perkataan Yunho. Changmin merapatkan bibirnya. Beberapa pertanyaan muncul dibenak mereka.

"Lalu siapa yang membunuh dan memperkosa yeoja itu ?" Tanya Changmin.

"Aku tak tahu. Saat aku baru saja menghisap sedikit darahnya, tiba-tiba pintu lift terbuka. Ada seorang namja disana, dengan jas berwarna hitam. Karena aku takut identitasku terbongkar, aku langsung menghilang. Dan karena lama tak menggunakan kekuatanku itu, aku terhempas di halaman rumah Jaejoong." Jelas Yunho.

Hening.

"Wow ! Itu terlalu membingungkan. Siapa lelaki itu ? Jika ia adalah vampire berarti dia yang membunuh Jessica Jung. Dan jika memang seperti itu bagaimana bisa seorang vampire selain aku dan Yunho bisa berkeliaran di perusahaanku ?!" Changmin berteriak emosi.

Yunho mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah tangga, instingnya mengatakan ada seseorang disana. Ia tetap diam setelah menangkap aura hitam putih yang khas, itu pasti Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu menuruni tangga dengan sangat hati-hati. Yunho langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Jaejoong. Ia merengkuh pinggang Jaejoong dan membantunya turun dari tangga. Yunho melepaskan pelukannya saat Jaejoong sudah turun dari tangga. Mereka berjalan perlahan ke arah ruang keluarga.

Changmin diam terpaku di tempatnya. Ia menatap Jaejoong tanpa berkedip. Bukan karena ia menyukai Jaejoong, ia cukup tahu diri jika Yunho sudah mengecap Jaejoong sebagai mate-nya terlihat jelas bagaimana perlakuan Yunho pada Jaejoong yang sangat lembut seolah-olah Jaejoong adalah barang pecah belah. Mereka sampai di ruang keluarga, Yunho membantu Jaejoong duduk di sofa yang berada di hadapan Changmin.

Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya. Ia terkejut. Dihadapannya adalah namja yang pernah ia temui. Ia selalu ingat namja ini, karena setelah bertemu dengan namja inilah kakinya mulai berubah menjadi kaca. Jaejoong tak bisa memalingkan wajahnya dari Changmin. Keduanya terus menatap satu sama lain. Sampai Jaejoong membuka suaranya,

"Kau Shim Changmin, kan ?"

Changmin menegak ludahnya kasar. Ia gugup sekali, hanya Jaejoong-lah yang tahu tentang sesuatu yang selama ini ia sembunyikan dari siapapun. Kotak putih itu. Apa Jaejoong masih menyimpannya sampai sekarang ? Changmin penasaran dengan hal itu.

"Apa kau tahu apa yang terjadi padaku ?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan penuh harap. Ia meremas kuat tangan Yunho, berharap agar namja itu bisa menjawab pertanyaan-nya dengan jawaban yang ia inginkan.

Changmin mengerutkan keningnya, ia tak mengerti. Pikirannya terlalu penuh dengan kotak putih yang dulu pernah ia berikan pada Jaejoong. Changmin tetap diam. Ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho seolah memberi isyarat agar membantunya membuka sepatu bot yang sedang dipakai olehnya. Yunho hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Dengan perlahan Yunho melepaskan sepatu bot dan kaus kaki Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu membantu menarik celananya ke atas.

Semua orang yang ada di sana menahan nafasnya, melihat kaki Jaejoong yang terbuat dari kaca. Ekspresi yang mereka tunjukkan sama seperti ekspresi Yunho saat pertama kali melihatnya. Hati Yunho berdenyut sakit saat melihat keadaan kekasihnya ini. Ia merengkuh bahu Jaejoong mencoba menyalurkan kekuatan pada Jaejoong.

Changmin membeku ditempatnya. Ia sesak nafas. Keringat dingin mulai menetes. Wajahnya pucat pasi. Ini tak mungkin terjadi. Ini seharusnya tak terjadi. Mata Changmin bergerak tak tentu arah. Sekelebat bayangan tentang kejadian yang pernah dialami oleh orang yang ia cintai dulu itu kembali masuk kedalam pikirannya. Ia sudah berusaha melupakan kejadian itu. Changmin bersandar lemas di sofa. Nafasnya terputus-putus seperti habis berlari, keringat membasahi wajahnya.

"Maafkan aku, aku tak bisa membantumu." Gumam Changmin.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yeay ! Chap 4 is up ! Maafkan saya, kalau membuat kalian semua penasaran. Tapi memang ini tujuannya. Oke semua-nya udah keluar tuh, tinggal cari siapa si pengganggu-nya nih, ada yang mau kasi saran buat nentuin siapa si pengganggu di cerita ini ? Kasih kritik dan saran kalian yah, gak usah sungkan aku malah suka sama orang yang kebanyakan protes kok tapi harus disertai alasan biar jelas. Maaf kalo kependekan. Terima kasih yang sudah mau baca ff aku. *bow**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Big thanks to :** **Kuminosuki, Artemis Jung, BabyBuby, jung hana, numpang lewat, Himawari23, nabratz, Nisaparkkim, Wendy, jiraniatriana, vinan, ifanalee, joongie, shancez, Blueonyx Syiee, littlecupcake noona, shipper89, cha yeoja hongki, elrica lidya safitri, Hiruzent.1, Yikyung, Nisaparkkim, abilhikmah, JonginDO, meybi, liangi, AprilianyArdeta, Yitao, naminara, Guest, and all of my precious silent reader.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Last, review please… DON'T BE SILENT READER !**


End file.
